kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts: Superhero Keyblade Wars Original Soundtrack
The Superhero Keyblade Wars Original Soundtrack features music from various Marvel, Capcom, and Toei-related properties/sources, as well as music by The Black Mages, Project.R, 'and 'JAM Project(Both the whole bands and individual/former members). Tracklist (under construction) Square-Enix related Dearly Beloved (SKW Mix) Arranged by : Cindy Original Artist : Yoko Shimomura Hikari (SKW Mix) Arranged by : The Speeed Original Artist : Utada Hikaru Hazardous Highway (KH2.5) Composed by : Tsuyoshi Sekito, Takeharu Ishimoto Riku's Theme (SKW Mix) Arranged by : Garik Wheeler Original Artist : Yoko Shimomura Rage Awakened (SKW Mix) Arranged by : Little V Original Artist : Yoko Shimonura Blue Blast! Winning the Rainbow! Composed by : The Black Mages Battle 1 "from Force Your Way; FFVIII" Composed by : The Black Mages Battle 2 "from Those Who Fight; FFVII" Composed by : The Black Mages Battle 3 "from Decisive Battle; FFVI" Composed by : The Black Mages The Troops March "from Dissidia: Final Fantasy" Composed by : Takeharu Ishimoto, Tsuyoshi Sekito Clash on the Big Bridge (Black Mages Mix)- First Gilgamesh Battle Theme Composed by : The Black Mages Clash on the Big Bridge (SKW Mix)- Second Gilgamesh Battle Theme, version from PSP port of Final Fantasy Original Artist : Nobuo Uematsu [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zipXwK7GDqI&list=PLC_z69M7bsHI5WcsipEb-tgTZFj48L--p&index=38 Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec]' (SKW Mix)' Arranged by : Revol113 Original Artist : Nobuo Uematsu Shin-Ra Company (SKW Mix) Arranged by : Artificial Fear Original Artist : Nobuo Uematsu Culex Battle (FFIV Boss Theme SKW Mix) Arranged by : Yoko Shimomura, Junya Nakano Original Artist : Nobuo Uematsu Conversation with Culex (FF Prelude SKW Mix)- Theme of the Hall of Heroes Arranged by : Girlz Melon Original Artist : Nobuo Uematsu Marvel related LEGO Marvel Superheroes Theme Composed by : Rob Westwood Fight as One (Avengers 2010 cartoon) Sung by : Bad City Avengers Assemble (2012 movie) Composed by : Alan Silvestri Spider Man (60's cartoon) Millenial Mix (2000 game) Composer : Tommy Tallarico Spider Man (90's cartoon) Composer : Venom Battle (2000 game)- Both Venom boss themes fused together Arranged by : Ron Wasserman Original Artist : Tommy Tallarico Maximum Carnage (Spider Man & Venom: Maximum Carnage) Arranged by : Ron Wasserman Original Artist : Allister Brimble, Chris Jojo Spider Man Theme (MSH VS Street Fighter) Arranged by : Koichiro Kameyama Original Artist : Takayuki Iwai, Yuko Kadota I am Iron Man (90's cartoon) (SKW Mix) Arranged by : MagicMusicX Original Artist : [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0qOUTMt3xA Iron Battle!] Composed by : Tetsuya Takahashi Captain America Theme (SKW Mix) Arranged by : gvgkid Original Artist : Yuko Takehara, Masato Kouda The Hulk Theme (MvC) Arranged by : Jun Senoue Original Artist : Yuko Takehara, Masato Kouda The Hulk Theme (MSH VS Street Fighter) Composed by : Takayuki Iwai, Yuko Kadota Thor Theme (MvC3) Arranged by : Tsuyoshi Sekito Original Artist : Hideyuki Fukasawa X-Men (90's cartoon) Composed by : Ron Wasserman X-Men United (2003) Composed by : John Ottman First Class (2011)- X-Jet Icarus' theme Arranged by : Naoto Tanaka, Kazuhiko Toyama Original Artist : Henry Jackman X-Men Evolution Theme Composed by : William Kevin Anderson Main Menu (X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse) ''' Composed by : Setsuo Yamamoto '''Wolverine Theme (MSH VS Street Fighter) Composed by : Takayuki Iwai, Yuko Kadota Wolverine Theme (MvC3) Composed by : Hideyuki Fukasawa Original Artist : Yuko Takehara, Masato Kouda Cyclops Theme (X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse) Composed by : Setsuo Yamamoto Gambit Theme (MvC) Composed by : Yuko Takehara, Masato Kouda Cry for the Moon- First Japanese Opening Theme for X-Men (90s) Sung by : Ambience The One I Embrace the Most- Second Japanese Opening Theme for X-Men (90s) Sung by : Ambience Fantastic 4 (2005) Composed by : John Ottman Nova Theme (MvC3) Composed by : Hideyuki Fukasawa Fate of Two Worlds (MvC3) Composed by : Hideyuki Fukasawa Magneto Theme (X-Men First Class) Composed by : Henry Jackman Apocalypse Theme (MSH VS Street Fighter) Arranged by : John Ottman Original Artist : Takayuki Iwai, Yuko Kadota Onslaught's Theme (MvC) Original Artist : Yuko Takehara, Masato Kouda Dr. Doom Theme (MvC3) Composed by : Hideyuki Fukasawa MODOK Theme (MvC3) Arranged by : Koichiro Kameyama Original Artist : Hideyuki Fukasawa Wakanda Weh T'Challa (SKW Mix) - Opening theme of Black Panther (2010) Sung by : Katsumasa "Monsieur" Yoshizaki Arranged by : Yasuharu Takanashi Original Artist : Stephen James Taylor Deadpool Theme (MvC3) Composed by : Hideyuki Fukasawa After the Battle (MvC) Original Artist : Yuko Takehara, Masato Kouda Online Victory (MvC3) Composer : Hideyuki Fukasawa Capcom related Honest Eyes (SFxT) Sung by : Black Tide Across the Border (TvC) Sung by : Asami Abe Fighting Street (SFII Movie) Composed by : Yuji Toriyama, Tetsuya Komuro Enter Vega (SFII Movie) Composed by : Yuji Toriyama, Tetsuya Komuro Ryu's Meditation (SFII Movie) Composed by : Cory Lerios, John D'Andrea Showdown in Shadaloo (1995 Movie) Composed by : Graeme Revell The World Warrior Composed by : megadriver Original Artist : Ryu's Theme (Tatsunoko vs Capcom) Composed by : Kota Suzuki, Akihito Narita Ryu's Theme (Street Fighter EX3) Composed by : Shinji Hosoe Ken's Theme (SKW Mix) Arranged by : Retro Remix Revue Ken's Theme (MSH VS Street Fighter) Composed by : Takayuki Iwai, Yuko Kadota Chun Li's Theme (MvC) Original Artist : Yuko Takehara, Masato Kouda Guile's Theme (Hyper SFII)- The version that "goes with everything". Original Artist : Yoko Shimomura Cammy's Theme (SKW Mix) Arranged by : Friedrich Habetler Balrog's Theme (SKW Mix) Arranged by : Friedrich Habetler M. Bison's Theme (Street Fighter EX3) Composed by : Shinji Hosoe Akuma's Theme (SKW Mix) Arranged by : Ominous Voice Original Artist : Hadouken (SFII Victory) Composed by : Masahiro Kawasaki Itoshisa to Setsunasa to Kokoro Tsuyosa to Sung by : Ryoko Shinohara Composed by : Tetsuya Komuro Captain Commando's Theme (MvC) Arranged by : Packo Original Artist : Yuko Takehara, Masato Kouda Crime Jungle (Captain Commando Stage 1) Sung by : Goggie Ohyama Original Artist : Hiroshi Kuronuma, Naoki Tsuchiya Mega Man's Theme (SKW Mix) Arranged by : Warcus Composed by : Takashi Tateishi Dr. Wily Stage 1-2 (MM2) Arranged by : BREIS Original Artist : Takashi Tateishi Stage Select (MM6) Power Fighters Mix Arranged by : Original Artist : Yuko Takehara [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdU6Q4yVZM4 Intro Stage ~ Wrecked Highway (MM7)] Arranged by : Henri Tikkala Original Artist : Yuko Takehara Duo's Theme (MM8) Composed by : Shusaku Uchiyama I Want to be the One (2010 fan film)- from the "Get Equipped" album Sung by : The Megas Original Artist : Takashi Tateishi Super Fighting Robot (1994)- Opening theme of the Mega Man cartoon Composed by : John Mitchell, Tom Keenlyside. Towering Revolution "from Boomer Kuwanger Stage (MMX)" Composed by : Washudoll (OverClocked Remix) Original Artist : Setsuo Yamamoto Sigma Stage 1 (MMX) Arranged by : BREIS Original Artist : Setsuo Yamamoto Vile Battle (MMX) Arranged by : Yoko Shimomura Original Artist : Setsuo Yamamoto Intro Stage (MMX2) Arranged by : BREIS Original Artist : Yuki Iwai Intruder Alert "from Magna Centipede Stage (MMX2)" Composed by : Washudoll (OverClocked Remix) Original Artist : Yuki Iwai Bubble Crab Stage (MMX2) Arranged by : BREIS Original Artist : Yuki Iwai X-Hunted "from X-Hunter Stage 1-2 (MMX2)" Composed by : Dominic Ninmark (OverClocked Remix) Original Artist : Yuki Iwai Zero's Theme (MMX2) Arranged by : BREIS Original Artist : Yuki Iwai [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEHnWkDuy8M&t=246s Intro Stage (MMX3)] Arranged by : BREIS Original Artist : Kinuyo Yamashita Zero's Theme (MMX3) Arranged by : Friedrich Habetler Original Artist : Kinuyo Yamashita Crushing Gravity "from Gravity Beetle Stage (MMX3)" Composed by : Cyril the Wolf & Brandon Snell (OverClocked Remix) Original Artist : Kinuyo Yamashita Crawfish Crackdown "from Crush Crawfish Stage (MMX3)" Composed by : Devastus (OverClocked Remix) Original Artist : Kinuyo Yamashita US Intro Theme (MMX4) Composed by : Toshihiko Horiyama Zero's Theme (MMX4) Arranged by : BREIS Original Artist : Toshihiko Horiyama Stage Select (MMX4) Composed by : Toshihiko Horiyama Stage Start (MMX4)- Title Card theme for episode 2-26 Composed by : Toshihiko Horiyama Storm Owl Stage (MMX4) Composed by : Toshihiko Horiyama Boss Fight (MMX4) Arranged by : Brandon Medrano Original Artist : Toshihiko Horiyama Eregion Battle (MMX4) Arranged by : TheSturmgeist13 Original Artist : Toshihiko Horiyama US Intro Theme (MMX5) Composed by : Naoto Tanaka Zero's Theme (MMX5) Composed by : Naoto Tanaka Stage Start (MMX5)- Title Card theme for episode 27-52 Composed by : Naoto Tanaka Tidal Whale / Duff MacWhalen Stage (MMX5) Composed by : Naoto Tanaka X VS Zero (MMX5) (SKW Redux) Composed by : Naoto Tanaka Sigma 2nd (MMX5) Arranged by : DJPoochies Composed by : Naoto Tanaka Dr. Light (MMX5) Composed by : Naoto Tanaka Armageddon Halted (MMX5 Beta) Composed by : Naoto Tanaka Stage Start (MMX6)- Title Card theme for episode 53-81 Composed by : Naoto Tanaka Infinity Mijinion Stage (MMX6) Composed by : Naoto Tanaka Gate's Laboratory (MMX6) Composed by : Naoto Tanaka Sigma 2nd (MMX6) Composed by : Naoto Tanaka Never Holdin' Back (MMX7) Composed by : Yuko Komiyama Vanishing Gungaroo Stage (MMX7) Composed by : Yuko Komiyama Splash Warfly Stage (MMX7) Composed by : Yuko Komiyama Professor's Theme ~ Fate (MMX7) Composed by : Yuko Komiyama Sigma 1st (MMX7) Composed by : Yuko Komiyama Ride Armor (MMX8) Composed by : Yuko Komiyama, Akemi Kimura Boss Encounter (MMX8) Composed by : Yuko Komiyama, Akemi Kimura Boss Fight (MMX8) Composed by : Yuko Komiyama, Akemi Kimura Vile Battle (MMX8) Composed by : Yuko Komiyama, Akemi Kimura One More Time (MMX3)- from the opening FMV of Mega Man X3's PS1 port. Sung by : Kotono Shibuya The Answer (MMX6) Sung by : Showtaro Morikubo Tron Bonne's Theme (MvC3) Arranged by : Hideyuki Fukasawa Original Artist : Makoto Tomozawa Crash (MMZ Remastered) Composed by : Ippo Yamada Enemy Hall (MMZ Remastered) Composed by : Ippo Yamada Strider Hiryu's Theme (MvC) Original Artist : Yuko Takehara, Masato Kouda Mission 1 (Strider 2) Composed by : Setsuo Yamamoto, Etsuko Yoneda Go! Go! Bionic!- from the San Diego Comic-Con 2008 trailer for Bionic Commando Re-Armed. Sung by : Ichiro Mizuki Composed by : Kohei Tanaka Against the Absolute (Star Gladiator 2) Composed by : Takayuki Iwai, Tetsuya Shibata Fight! KikaiOh! Sung by : Dokumaru Stand Up, Soldiers! The Chosen Ones!- Blodia II's theme in Tech Romancer Sung by : Takayuki Miyauchi Composed by : Tatsumi Yano Devils Never Cry (SKW Instrumental) Arranged by : Original Artist : Tetsuya Shibata Vergil Battle 2 (DMC3) Composed by : Tetsuya Shibata Mission Start 2 (DMC4) Composed by : Shusaku Uchiyama Second Malformation of "G" (RE2) Composed by : Masami Ueda Unfortunate Event (RE3) Composed by : Saori Maeda Wind of Madness (RE5 ~ MvC3) Arranged by : Hideyuki Fukasawa Original Artist : Kota Suzuki [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JsJ7A3AZssY Batsu's Theme (Tatsunoko vs Capcom)] Arranged by : Kota Suzuki, Akihito Narita Original Artist : Setsuo Yamamoto Demitri's Theme (SKW Mix) Arranged by : Jake Kaufman Original Artist : Takayuki Iwai Joe the Hero- Remake of the first stage music from Viewtiful Joe. Sung by : Hideaki Takatori Composed by : Masato Kouda Come on, Six Machine! - Original battle theme for Six Majin. Sung by : Masaaki Endoh Arranged by : Yuko Komiyama, Akemi Kimura Original Artist : Masato Kouda Arthur's Theme (MVC3) Arranged by : Hideyuki Fukasawa Original Artist : Cornered!!! (SKW Mix) Arranged by : Friedrich Habetler Original Artist : Toei related You are Flash! THUNDERBOLT (Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001) Sung by : Akira Kushida Let's Go! Rider Kick! (SKW Mix)- Kamen Rider Ichigo's theme Sung by : Hiroshi Fujioka Original Artist : Masato Shimon Kamen Rider X (SKW Mix) Sung by : Project Dragons Original Artist : Ichiro Mizuki Kamen Rider Black RX (SKW Mix) Sung by : Takayuki Miyauchi Arranged by : customshop60 Uchuu Keiji Gavan (Type G)- '''from "Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie" Sung by : Akira Kushida '''Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya Sung by : Akira Kushida Tokkyu Shirei Solbrain (SKW Mix) Sung by : Takayuki Miyauchi Arranged by : Masashi Hamauzu Tokusou Exceedraft (21st Century Mix)- from the [https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/memorial-soldier-ep/id495211901 Memorial Soldier album] Sung by : Takayuki Miyauchi Metal Heroes Robometal Medley- from the Robometal II album, features Gavan through Jiban Sung by : Masaaki Endoh and Hironobu Kageyama Run! SpiderMan! (SKW Mix)- Modernized remake of SpiderMan Tokustatsu Opening Theme Sung by : MoJo Original Artist : Yuki Hide Arranged by : Tetsuya Shibata Marveller! Change Leopardon!!- Original battle theme for Leopardon. Sung by : Hironobu Kageyama & Young Fresh Composed by : Jun Senoue Susume! GoRenger!- Aka Renger's theme. Sung by : Isao Sasaki & Mitsuko Horie Himtsu Sentai GoRenger (Gokai Mix) Composed by : Kosuke Yamashita Fight! Battle Fever Robo!- Original battle theme for Battle Fever Robo. Sung by : Ichiro Mizuki & Young Fresh Composed by : Naoshi Mizuta & Hiroyuki Togo Choudenshi Bioman (21st Century Mix)- from the [https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/memorial-soldier-ep/id495211901 Memorial Soldier album] Sung by : Takayuki Miyauchi Dengeki Sentai Changeman (SKW Mix) Arranged by : Oziel Filho Original Artist : Hironobu Kageyama Choushinsei Flashman (SKW Mix) Arranged by : Oziel Filho Original Artist : Taku Kitahara ChouJuu Sentai Liveman (ANIMETAL) Sung by : Animetal Original Artist : Daisuke Shima Hyper Beasts Combine! Live Dimension!- BGM from ChouJuu Sentai Liveman Composed by : Kosugi Yasuo Chojin Sentai Jetman (SKW English Version) Sung by : Hironobu Kageyama Arranged by : Tetsuya Shibata Original Artist : Kazuhiko Toyama The Wrath of Vyram- Radiguet's theme Composed by : Kazuhiko Toyama Blazing Condor (SKW Mix)- Black Condor's theme Arranged by : kuroto2000 Original Artist : Matsuzawa Hiroaki Five Powers as One (Area A)- first stage theme from Chojin Sentai Jetman(NES) Arranged by : Magellanic (OverClocked Remix) Original Artist : Hiroyuki Iwatsuki Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Sung by : Kenta Satou Bravely Red! Tyranno Ranger! Sung by : Tomomi Hiraishi Sword of Hope! Ryugekiken! Sung by : Tomomi Hiraishi Arise! DaiZyuJin! (SKW Mix)- Remake of DaiZyuJin's theme Sung by : MoJo, Tomoaki Watanabe, and Kyosuke Himuro Arranged by : Tomoya Ohtani and Jun Senoue Original Artist : Zyu-Project Silly Putty Patrol (Stage 1) Arranged by : Daniel Tidwell Original Artist : Kinuyo Yamashita Dragon Ranger, Go!- Remake of "Go Green Ranger, Go!" Sung by : Ron Wasserman [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkOPPURSEGI Break In! Dora Telos!]- Remix of "Cyclopsis stage theme" from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers(GEN). Arranged by : Mixcraft Original Artist : P.E. Young, Ken-chan Gosei Sentai Dairanger (SKW Mix) Original Artist : New Jack Takuro Arranged by : Death666Final Lord Zedd's Theme- BGM from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2 Composed by : Ron Wasserman White Light!!! (Shiroi Hikari!!!) Kiba Ranger!!!- Original character theme for Kiba Ranger, containing samples from "White Ranger Tiger Power" from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2. Sung by : Hironobu Kageyama Composed by : Ron Wasserman Roar! Won Tiger! (SKW Mix)- Remake of Won Tiger's theme Sung by : Akira Kushida Arranged by : Robin Beanland and Mick Gordon Original Artist : Nobuhiko Kashiwara Into Danger! Kakuranger!- Ninjaman's battle theme Sung by : Takayuki Miyauchi Oh Stars, Don't Blurr! Sung by : Takayuki Miyauchi Five Gods Combine! Kakure DaiShogun!- BGM from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Composed by : Eiji Kawamura Welcome to my Nightmare!- Remix of "Boss Fight" from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the Movie(GB). Arranged by : Hitoshi Sakimoto Original Artist : Kenishi Okuma, Noriyuki Iwadare Chouriki Sentai Ohranger Sung by : Kentaro Hiyamizu Crimson Fighting Machine! Red Puncher!-''' Red Puncher's Theme Sung by : Hironobu Kageyama Composed by : Kenji Yamamoto '''Rainbow Crystal Sky Sung by : Kentaro Hiyamizu Go Gold Ranger! Sung by : Jim Cushinary Composed by : Ron Wasserman Shoot! Carranger!- VRV Master's battle theme Sung by : Norio Sakai Certain Victory Fusion! VRV Robo!- BGM from Gekisou Sentai Carranger Composed by : Toshihiko Sahashi Boss Fight- from Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi!(SNES) Arranged by : Toshihiko Sahashi Original Artist : Hiroyuki Iwatsuki, Haruo Ohashi Defend the Galaxy! Mega Voyager! (SKW Mix)- Remix of Mega Voyager's theme Arranged by : Yuko Komiyama Original Artist : Keiichi Oku Don't Stop! Mega Silver! Sung by : Takao Naoki Seijuu Sentai Gingaman (English version) Sung by : Masato Shimon Composed by : Toshihiko Sahashi Galactic Surge!- BGM from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Composed by : Toshihiko Sahashi Bring Light to the World Sung by : Eiichi Satou King of the Galaxy! GingaiOh! (SKW Mix)- Remix of GingaiOh's theme. Sung by : Takayuki Miyauchi Arranged by : Nobuo Uematsu Original Artist : Toshihiko Sahashi The Black Knight! Magna Defender!- BGM from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Composed by : Shuki Levy Combined Beast Knight! Bull Taurus!- Bull Taurus' Theme Sung by : Norio Sakai Kyukyu Sentai GoGo V Sung by : Shinichi Ishihara Kyukyu Sentai Launch!- BGM from Kyukyu Sentai GoGo V Composed by : Toshiyuki Watanabe Suit Up! Burning Rescue Spirits!- BGM from Kyukyu Sentai GoGo V Composed by : Toshiyuki Watanabe Go Five! Love Sick! (Instrumental) Composed by : Toshihiko Sahashi Original Artist : Yuko Miyamura Into the Stars! Victory Mars!- BGM from Kyukyu Sentai GoGo V Composed by : Toshiyuki Watanabe Titanium Power- Theme of Go Metal; Remix of "Megazord Battle Theme" from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue(PS1) Arranged by : Akemi Kimura Original Artist : Matthew Simmonds Mirai Sentai Timeranger (SKW English version) Sung by : Jeremy Sweet, Kumi Sasaki Arranged by : Jun Senoue Mechanical Roar! V-Rex!- BGM from Mirai Sentai Timeranger Composed by : Koichiro Kameyama For the Future! -Boss theme of Power Rangers Time Force(GBC) Arranged by : BREIS Original Artist : Iku Mizutani Secret Base, 2001 A.D.- Final stage theme from Power Rangers Time Force(GBC) Arranged by : Washudoll (OverClocked Remix) Original Artist : Iku Mizutani Power Animals Summoned! Gao King is Born!- BGM from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Composed by : Kotaro Nakagawa Hot! Hot! Gao Muscle! (SKW Mix) Sung by : Yukio Yamagata Arranged by : Grant Kirkhope Original Artist : Kotaro Nakagawa Wind & Thunder!!!- Battle theme of Fuuraimaru and Gourai SenpuuJin Sung by : Akira Kushida A Storm is Coming- 'BGM from ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm Composed by : Jeremy Sweet '''Blastasaurs Combine! AbaRenOh!- Abarenoh's Theme Sung by : Masaaki Endoh Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Sung by : Psychic Lover SWAT On, Dekaranger! Sung by : Psychic Lover Special Police Fusion! Dekaranger Robo! (SKW Mix) - BGM from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Arranged by : Original Artist : Koichiro Kameyama Case Closed!- BGM from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Composed by : Koichiro Kameyama Magi Jiiruma Magi Jiinga! Magi King!- BGM from Mahou Sentai Magiranger Composed by : Kosuke Yamashita Make a Legend! Legend Magiranger! - Magi Legend's Theme Sung by : Ichiro Mizuki The Keyword is Courage- BGM from Mahou Sentai Magiranger Composed by : Kosuke Yamashita Boukenger! Go On Fighting! Sung by : Nobuo Yamada Rumbling Fusion! DaiBouken! (Instrumental)- DaiBouken's Theme Composed by : Kotaro Nakagawa Start Up! Bonds Sung by : Nobuo Yamada Burning Up!!! Inherit the Passion!!! '''- Battle theme of Geki Red and Black Panther Sung by : Takayoshi Tanimoto, Ichiro Mizuki '''Engines Combine! Engine Oh!- Engine Oh's Theme Sung by : Shinichi Ishihara Engines Tune Up! Engine Oh!-''' BGM from Engine Sentai Go-Onger Composed by : Megumi Ohashi 'ShinkenOh, United Under Providence!- '''BGM from ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Composed by : Hiroshi Takaki '''The Ultimate, Samurai Ha-Oh, Descends!- Mogyu DaiOh and Samurai Ha-Oh's Theme Sung by : MoJo Tensou Sentai Goseiger Sung by : Nobuo Yamada Divine Summoning! Gosei Great!- 'BGM from ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger Composed by : Kazunori Miyake '''Drastic! Groundion!- Gosei Ground's Theme Sung by : Ichiro Mizuki Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Sung by : Tsuyoshi Matsubara Courageous Space Pirates- Theme of ''Gokaiger Returns'' Sung by : Takayuki Miyauchi Kaizoku no Hokori wo Kakete- BGM from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Composed by : Kosuke Yamashita Kono Hoshi no Kiseki- BGM from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Composed by : Kosuke Yamashita Sakebe Shori no Otakebi- BGM from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Composed by : Kosuke Yamashita Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Sung by : Hideyuki Takahashi Buster Machines Move Out!!- Go-Busters' Mecha theme Sung by : Yukio Yamagata KAMITSUKE!- Battle theme for Dragon Caesar, V-Rex, Top Galer, GoZyuRex, and PteraGordon Sung by : Akira Kushida Go Go Power Rangers!!- Battle theme for various Sentai Rangers and mecha Arranged by : Power Rangers Orchestra Original Artist : Ron Wasserman Fight Back Sung by : Ron Wasserman 5-4-1 Sung by : Ron Wasserman I Will Win Sung by : Ron Wasserman Best of the Best of the Best Sung by : Jeremy Sweet Others Fire Wars- Battle theme for Ignis Sung by : Hironobu Kageyama and JAM Project Composed by : Masatoshi Sakashita Red Balrog- Mashup of Balrog and Red Puncher's themes Original Artist : Yoko Shimomura, Kenji Yamamoto Sekai Ninja Strider- Mashup of Strider Hiryu and Jiraiya's themes Composed by : Friedrich Habetler Battle Fever Spiderman-''' Mashup of Toku Spiderman and Battle Fever J's themes Sung by : MoJo '''Wake up, Zero!- Mashup of "X VS Zero"(X5) and "Ryu VS Violent Ken"(Street Fighter II Movie) Composed by : Naoto Tanaka, Yuji Toriyama Distinction ~ Theme of Ignis- Original piece recorded by Daniel Lambie, used as Ignis' character theme. Composed by : Daniel Lambie Loss and Redemption- Original piece recorded by Martin Styness Composed by : Martin Styness Lady Fighter- Battle theme of Sarah VS Kairi Sung by : Rica Matsumoto and JAM Project Arranged by : Lindsey Stirling Original Artist : Kenichi Sudou In my Heart Sung by : Masaaki Endoh and JAM Project Composed by : Kawano Yougou Hooked on a Feeling- Rocket Raccoon and Groot's theme Sung by : Blue Swede Immigrant Limit- Original battle theme for Thor; Mashup of "Immigrant Song" and "GIRI GIRI ~ Sekai Kyokugen"(DBZ Movie 7 ED theme) Arranged by : Tsuyoshi Sekito, Hideyuki Fukasawa Original Artist : Kenji Yamamoto, Led Zeppelin [http://bluedragon.wikia.com/wiki/Eternity_(Boss_Theme) Eternity]' (SKW Nappa Cover)'- Boss theme of Blue Dragon Sung by : Takahata101 Original Artist : Ian Gillain Composer : Nobuo Uematsu Kanjite Nightmare- modified from Kanjite Knight, Battle theme vs Constructicus, Accelerus, Destructicus, Akujuuoh, Majuujin, and Kaijuujin Sung by : The Black Knightmares feat. Yukio Yamagata Original Artist : Hironobu Kageyama and Ultimate LAZY Praise B2 Demonizer- modified from Praise be to Decepticon, Battle theme vs Zaurus and ScorpiOh Sung by : The Black Knightmares feat. Akira Kushida Original Artist : JAM Project I am Majin Tyrant- modified from The Gate of Hell, Battle theme vs Majin Tyrant. Sung by : Yoshiki Fukuyama Arranged by : The Black Knightmares Original Artist : JAM Project Heroes Chosen by the Light- modified from Mazin Kenzan Sung by : Masaaki Endoh and Hironobu Kageyama Composed by : JAM Project Category:GokaiWhite Category:Superhero Keyblade Wars Category:Songs Category:Albums Category:Soundtracks